


Similarities

by carlyrb6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Harry's POV, Kind of angsty, Master of Death, MoD!Harry Potter, but im really really busy, but in a good way, its a good setup for a story, so i probably won't post more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyrb6/pseuds/carlyrb6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is Master of Death. He compares him and Loki to each other. No real plot, just something that came to me one night. Please review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities

We are the same in many ways, yet different.

You tell lies because that is who you are. I tell them because it has become easiest.

I have black hair like my father. Your's wasn't inherited.

We both walk above the world. You long for this. I was placed here by circumstance

You want to rule them. I want to be them.

You forsake your family. I want mine back.

You are cold from the ice in your veins. I am cold because death lives within me- always.

You relish in chaos. I try to stop it. Neither of us has purpose without it.

You are immortal by birth- an Asgardian. Mine was thrusted upon me unwillingly by an accidental deal with death. Now I am it's master.

We are almost the same person- but one who had lived two different paths. It is hard to look at you because when I do, I see with great awe and horror who I could have been...

And then I weep for the both of us.


End file.
